


Snuggles.

by ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE/pseuds/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Brian fall asleep being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Hannah because he is a cutie patootie and he wanted some Brim;;;

 "Brian?" Tim said quietly, poking the cheek of the man that laid on top of him. "Brian, come on. Its past midnight. You should go home."

 It was no use. Brian was the kind of person to fall asleep during movies if the lights were off, and this seemed to be no exception. The Godfather had ended, and now the TV turned to a light static, so Tim reached over to grab the remote and turn it off. He sighed, looking down at Brian, who was snuggled into the chest of his flannel shirt. He took his right hand and placed it on top of his head, running his fingers through Brian's short blond hair, his other arm resting on his hips. It was kind of comfortable, now that he thought about it, but Tim was now sure that they would be late to Alex's shooting tomorrow. But whatever, this time was better, and more important to whatever that nerd had up his sleeve about the shitty movie that he was making.

 Tim smiled to himself and kissed Brians forehead before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Brim is otp


End file.
